Flame-proof insulation is prevalent in the commercial transportation industry in various forms. Generally, in commercial mass transit, low-aesthetic, non-consumer-friendly insulation or barriers are used. For example, conventionally, hard fiber insulation panels or even various cellulose fiber and foam products with a foil layer for heat reflection are often used.
It will be understood that anti-flame, flame-resistant or flame-proof refers to materials that can resist the spread of flame. Additionally, another feature of these materials is that smoke density is very low; thus, hazardous materials are not produced or otherwise minimized. Hard fiber insulation panels are generally very easily processed and often installed in the means of mass transit, e.g., airline, bus, rail, and marine/ferry transport.
Over the years, various numbers of adhesives and binding fibers have been developed for use in the commercial transportation industry. In addition to industry standards, today, there are numerous government regulations that apply to the use and standardization of these products. Further, there are different levels of testing and standards that apply to the application and implementation/usage of the various materials that have been developed.
Today, in the United States, the specific level of testing that is applied to the development of these materials is the UL-94 V-0, flame test standard. Under this standard, there are three different methods of UL (Underwriters Laboratory) testing for different ratings:                I. Horizontal Burn        II. Vertical Burn        III. Very Thin Materials        
Although flame-resistant materials exist generally, there exists a need in the art for a flame-resistant system for interior aesthetic insulation. Conventional fire-resistant materials most often employ hard fiber insulation panels and material that lack aesthetic appeal and comfort.